The Rose Blooming Far Away 远远盛开的蔷薇
by DarkKingsLove
Summary: A fanfiction written by OTOMOL. It's a story about the hopeless but willing one-sided love of Grape, who is a youma, to Zoisite, while that tennou is in love with his mentor Kunzite-sama. Grape is set as a youma directly under Beryl's command.


**The Rose Blooming Far Away**

**远远盛开的蔷薇**

Author: OTOMOL

作者：OTOMOL

(The English version is on process...)

****Disclaimer:**** Sailormoon is the property of Takeuchi Naoko, Kodansha and Toei Animation. All characters, settings etc. are used without permission. This is a fanfiction of Sailor Moon, for my interest in the KunZoi pair, and I promise that there is definitely neither illegal nor financial purpose.

**The story:**

"佐伊赛特sama…"我用只有自己才能听清的声音轻轻呼唤，仿佛只要念着这几个字，唇齿间都会溢满了蔷薇花的甜香。

我最好的朋友，铃兰和凤仙，或许听不清我在说什么，但是从她们看着我那混合着惋惜和怜悯的表情，我就明白她们一定知道我在呼唤的是哪一个名字。她们也曾经好心地劝我算了吧，不要再为这注定无果的单相思浪费精力和眼泪，可我却始终不能甘心放下。

贝丽女王陛下称他为佐伊赛特，我第一次听到这个名字，在心底默默重复了一遍，就将它牢牢刻在了心里。

作为一个再不通不过的葡萄妖，我从来没有过任何野心。虽然身为贝丽女王陛下的直属妖魔，但我的身份依旧卑微。

我每天最盼望的时候，就是立在黑暗帝国大厅的台阶下，和许多其他的妖魔一起看着女王陛下召见她手下的天王。因为只有这个时候，我才能够肆无忌惮地、远远凝视着立在陛下宝座前，那如蔷薇花一般盛开的、金红头发碧绿眼睛的男子。

其余的时候，我只敢悄悄地跟在他身后，痴迷地看着他纤秀的身形和轻快的动作，贪婪地嗅着他走过的空气里，那若有若无的蔷薇花香。

或者就躲在阴影里，看他乖巧温顺地偎在一个银发如雪、冷眸似冰的男人怀里。那个男人的脸如同被北极极寒的空气冻住，毫无表情，只有在看着他怀里情人的时候，才会流露出温柔的爱意。我毫不吝惜地将我全部的嫉妒甚至仇恨揉进目光，刺向那个银发的天王。可是他们如此投入，甚至感知不到我的存在。

我一直以为，即使我地位不够高，即使我如此不起眼，但是在对一个男人的爱情上—一个女子却会输给另一个男人吗！？如果他心中的那个人是别的女妖魔，或者是我们的女王陛下，或者…甚至像涅夫莱特一样是个人类的女孩，我都会知趣的退缩。可是那唯一得到他眷恋的，却是那个冰雪般冷酷的男人。

他喊他，昆茨埃特sama。

他把所有的眷恋都给了他。妩媚艳丽的蔷薇花，只为昆茨埃特sama一人开放。

我听到他喊着他的昆茨埃特sama时，那声音就像我悄悄念着佐伊赛特sama时一样缱绻。可是他比我幸福多了，因为他的昆茨埃特会温柔地揽住他，给他一个只属于他的温暖怀抱；可是我，却只能远远地看着，盛开在冰雪之间的蔷薇，然后，虽然不舍，也只有悄悄地躲开。

铃兰和凤仙知道我的心事，可是却不理解我的心。

事实上，自从我们的另一个朋友西琪思离开之后，整个黑暗帝国，就没有人懂得我的心了。

因为西琪思也和我一样，迷上了四位天王之一。只不过充满了她眼神的那个男子，是以冷漠而忠诚著称的杰戴特sama。西琪思为他而死，可是后来没过多久他自己也被陛下永久地冰冻起来了。

杰戴特受到的惩罚，是因为他的任务屡屡失败。而佐伊赛特sama的任务进展，看起来似乎也不太顺利呢。陛下说要他去找银水晶，可是谁知道银水晶是什么东西？我突然感到有些恐惧，为他。我唯恐这朵娇艳的、盛开的蔷薇花，也会和杰戴特sama一样，被喜怒无常的女王陛下永久地封存在黑暗与寒冷之中。

也许，的确还是让昆茨埃特sama守护他更合适些…虽然不甘心，虽然妒火中烧，我却仍然不得不承认这一点。毕竟，昆茨埃特sama可以给他很多帮助，而我，却只能远远地、无力地看着他，我只是一个微不足道的小妖魔而已。

铃兰和凤仙只能安慰我。那种闺蜜的安慰，虽然并无任何实质作用，但至少让我知道，我并不孤单，还有人会因为我难过而心疼，尽管…并不是我最期待却明知道不可能的那个人。我偶尔会梦到西琪思，梦中的西琪思鼓励我勇敢地去争取，可是每次一看到他们两人对望的眼神，就又会被巨大的绝望所笼罩。

杰戴特sama身边，并没有一个这样一直在关心他、保护他、爱着他同时也被他爱着、依恋着、信任着的男人或者女人，不是吗，西琪思？

当听说佐伊赛特sama的任务被同为天王的涅夫莱特抢走的时候，我甚至比他本人更加愤怒。

明知道，从来对权术争斗没有任何兴趣的佐伊赛特sama会接下这种离奇而匪夷所思的任务只是为了他的昆茨埃特大人，但是…西琪思秀丽典雅的脸庞，和杰戴特sama被固定为永恒的、最后的恐惧，却始终在我的头脑中一遍遍回放。

如果那一朵蔷薇花也如他们一样凋零…我不敢想象。作为贝丽女王陛下的直属妖魔，我很清楚当她想要的任务没有被很好地完成时，这个女人对她的手下决不会有任何手软。

在女王陛下的默许下，我去了那个用水晶装饰过、处处都开满了蔷薇花的城堡。城堡的主人，金红头发翠绿眼眸的美男子，正若有所思地玩弄着他手中一朵淡粉色的蔷薇。他那银白色头发的情人现在不在他身边，真是太好了，否则，嫉妒和绝望或许会令我忘记了我想说的话。

"佐伊赛特sama。"

他回过头，依旧没有放下手中的蔷薇。他漫不经心地打量我一眼，秀丽而美艳的脸上笑容温和明媚，却十分疏远："是贝丽女王陛下的直属妖魔格妮布？你来这里有事？"

第一次和他距离如此相近，我却规规矩矩地低垂着头不敢正眼看他，唯恐自己一抬头，我慌乱的眼神就会泄露心中的秘密。

虽然以他温和的性格，未必会像杰戴特sama对西琪思那样严厉地训斥。可是如果被他发现我的心思，我只怕从此以后都不知再如何面对这个如蔷薇一般美艳的男子。

不过，当我听到他喊出我的名字时，我才第一次真正明白了西琪思当时受宠若惊的狂喜。

可我没有像西琪思一样告白，只是低着头说："属下听说，佐伊赛特sama正在为帝国的一位叛徒伤脑筋。"他闻言，毫不掩饰地愣了一愣，略显惊讶地看着我："你在说什么？"

"属下的意思是说，如果佐伊赛特sama想要除掉帝国的叛徒涅夫莱特的话…"我的话还没说完，却看到他的手指仿佛在微微勾动。他以为我不会留意他这个小动作，可是他却不知道，因为一有机会我就会悄悄藏在暗处，陶醉而绝望地盯着他看，因此我熟悉他任何一个举动的含义。

"佐伊赛特sama，请不要这样对待属下好吗，属下并不是您的敌人。"我知道在我周围，必定有某个角落，隐藏着一枚锐利的水晶，只要他的指头一动，那冰冷的水晶就会刺穿我的身体。这个漂亮的男子，心却总是那么狠，全部的温柔，也只给了那一个男人。可是就连他这股狠劲，都让我难以自拔地迷恋。

可是被水晶刺穿的那种寒意和疼痛，却不及你现在的冷漠戒备所给我的十万分之一呢，佐伊赛特sama。

很显然，他有些意外我看穿了他的小动作。这反而让他对我多了几分兴趣—虽然这兴趣也绝对不会超过一点上级对非直接下级的好奇心，但是，已经足以让我心花怒放了。

我曾经以为西琪思太容易满足，只要杰戴特sama肯听采纳她的计划，就已经让她欢喜得上了天。可是今天我才知道，原来我也是一样啊。只要佐伊赛特sama那美丽性感的嘴唇轻轻一挑，就足以让我完全地沦陷。

"佐伊赛特sama，我是得到了贝丽女王陛下的默许，来帮助您的。"陛下曾经禁止过四大天王之间内斗，佐伊赛特sama不可能自己亲自动手。可是他手下的妖魔，比起强大的涅夫莱特来说，未免又显得有些乏力了。或许我比那些妖魔的力量强得有限，但是…我相信我至少可以重创涅夫莱特，至少也可以让他留下一个包庇人类的口实。

"帮助我吗…"美男子似乎有些意外于我的话。他低下头轻轻嗅了嗅手中的蔷薇，从他看着那蔷薇的眼神我就知道那是谁送的。我强迫自己不去注意这些，否则，只怕我那注定无望的爱情，又会让我在嫉妒和绝望之中燃烧了。

"格妮布，我很好奇，作为女王陛下的直属妖魔，你为什要来帮助我呢？"他突然抬起头，一边把玩着手中的蔷薇，一边柔声问我，脸上温和明媚笑容让我猝不及防。我出现了一瞬间的幻觉，以为我的命运也许会比西琪思更好一点。佐伊赛特sama那个笑容让我突然一下觉得，整个世界都变得不真实起来。

我几乎差一点就要吐露了我的心事，可是随即，我的眼神触到了他办公桌上的那张合影。

合影中的昆茨埃特sama揽着他漂亮的情人，他怀中的那个、让我朝思暮想的美男，像一只温顺的小猫咪一样，乖巧地靠在那个冰之国王的怀里。

尽管看到它的一瞬间我的心里犹如刀绞一般疼得翻天覆地，可我却再次不争气地在心中感叹，真美。佐伊赛特sama，您无论什么时候，看起来永远都那么美丽优雅。

"因为涅夫莱特爱上了一个人类的女孩，他是帝国的叛徒。而且他手中的黑水晶能够指示银水晶的所在，尤其不能让它落入水手服战士的手里。"我的理由听起来冠冕堂皇，佐伊赛特sama赞许地点点头："那么，就想办法绑架了那女孩，迫使涅夫莱特交出黑水晶吧。"

我接受了这个任务。回去之后，凤仙的手关切地附上了我的额头："你疯了？要知道涅夫莱特sama是天王，而我们只不过是普通的妖魔而已，你会死在他手里的！"我对她微笑，什么也没有说。我明白朋友是真心地关心我，可是我决定的事情，就不会改变主意。尤其，是为了他。

"你真的疯了。"铃兰怜悯地看着我，"不过，我们陪你。"她的话让我呆了一瞬，我几乎不敢相信那是从她口中说出来的。凤仙在铃兰身边，也用力点了点头，刹那间，我有种想哭的冲动。

望着两个最好的朋友，我忍不住要问："为什么？你们明知道我是去送死…"

铃兰的一只手扶上我的肩膀："还记得吗，杰戴特sama曾经答应了西琪思，如果计划成功的话，他会多在意她一些。"我一怔，抬起头，凤仙也朝我笑着点头。

我感激凤仙和铃兰的友情，可是…杰戴特sama是孤身一人，佐伊赛特sama却已经有了昆茨埃特sama啊…但是现在我不愿多想，不用说多在意一点，哪怕他只要能够给我一个发自内心的微笑，我就心甘情愿地为他赴汤蹈火。

夜幕笼罩下的动静，没有星辰的夜晚是如此的昏暗。我和凤仙、铃兰站在高高的楼顶上待命，而佐伊赛特sama则凭栏而立，金红色的马尾在风中微微飘扬。他带着胸有成竹的微笑，从容地看着涅夫莱特在那个人类女孩的窗前消失。

"佐伊赛特sama！"我觉得也许是时候动手了，便喊了一声。即使是在这种时候，喊出这个名字的时候，我的口中仿佛也弥漫起了蔷薇蜜的香甜味道。"你们都听见了吗？"他回过头来，微微地笑，眼睛里尽是举重若轻的淡然和自信。凤仙说涅夫莱特是个愚蠢的男人，而铃兰则急性子地表示，想要马上收拾了他。但是佐伊赛特sama依旧微笑着，制止了我们的轻率行为："等一下，涅夫莱特是个厉害的战士。"

他镇定地看看那人类女孩窗口的方向，用他一贯的轻柔的声音告诉我们，去抓住那个小女孩当做人质，迫使涅夫莱特交出黑水晶就可以了。

他似乎并不愿我们铤而走险，即使是为了他想要的黑水晶，他的命令和行为也极有分寸。我心中明白，他不可能真的在意我这样一个普通的妖魔，他是不想因为害死了女王陛下的直属妖魔而落得与杰戴特一样的下场，但是我仍然忍不住为他的温柔亲切而陶醉。

"明白！"我的回答十分坚定。为了这个男子，我愿意付出一切包括生命，只为我那注定无果的爱情。

那个名叫大阪奈留的小姑娘毫无抵抗的能力。凤仙和铃兰合力将她塞上了嘴巴绑起来，我则给涅夫莱特留了一张字条，写的内容都是佐伊赛特sama的授意。

临走之前，我又一次欣赏了一边自认为漂亮秀气的花式字体。我曾经用这种字体写了无数封情书给他，佐伊赛特sama，可是最终却又全部投入了壁炉之中，烧成灰烬。我心里清楚得很，那个花样美男，即使我真的鼓足了勇气将情书给他，他也只会露出一个浅浅的、嘲弄的微笑，随手丢在一边，永远不会想起来看它。

真没想到，第一个看到我字迹的，却是我爱的人的敌人呢。我不由觉得有些好笑。

绑起了那女孩之后，我抬头望向刚才的屋顶。佐伊赛特sama已经不在那里了，但我几乎可以想象，他是以怎样优雅的动作，消失在一团蔷薇花瓣的簇拥之中。

每次见到他优雅地坐在蔷薇花瓣里，漂浮在半空，我都觉得，他比任何人都更像童话里的王子。或许不该说是王子而更像是公主？如果这样的话，昆茨埃特sama无疑就是他的骑士。但不管佐伊赛特sama是什么，我都是如此难以自拔地单恋着他。

接下来要做的，就是等待涅夫莱特自投罗网了。

我突然觉得，其实那个人类小姑娘，也真得令我羡慕不已。她只是个人类，却可以得到黑暗四天王之一的爱情。而我作为妖魔，再怎样也要比人类更加有地位。可是我爱的那个天王，他眼里却永远只有那一抹银色的寒冰。

作为一个女子，我最悲哀的莫过于，抢走我爱情的，竟然是一个男人。

不过，即使明知道他想要黑水晶是为了那个男人，我依然会尽我最大的努力，甚至毫不吝惜生命。

看到涅夫莱特的一瞬间，我忘记了所有其他的事情。

我只知道，就是这个有褐色卷发和蓝色眼睛的男人，这个整天摆弄着星星的男人抢了佐伊赛特sama的任务；就是这个男人让美丽的佐伊赛特sama流泪了！凤仙和铃兰会心地看了我一眼，立即发动了攻击。可是毕竟我们都只是妖魔，在涅夫莱特面前，我们还是显得太弱了。

我使出了必杀技，尖利的、能够吸收人能量让他去死的藤条，可是依然被他躲过。涅夫莱特亮出了他平时不轻易使用的剑，把我推在墙上，用剑抵住我的脖子："告诉佐伊赛特，我绝不会把黑水晶交给他！"

佐伊赛特。这个名字即使从他的敌人口中恶狠狠地吐出来，它的音节也是那样美妙。那一刻我也在心里同时一遍遍地呼唤着这个名字，佐伊赛特sama，我以为涅夫莱特会杀了我们的。

那一刻我心中没有任何恐惧，却是满满的忧伤。我们的力量太弱了，没能够完成佐伊赛特sama交给我们的任务。以后涅夫莱特找他麻烦的话，又该怎么办呢？

我突然意识到，从一开始我就不可能赢过昆茨埃特sama。虽然我对佐伊赛特sama的爱情一点都不比他少，虽然我是女子，而他们两个都是男人。但是，只有冰之国王宽阔的臂膀，才有足够的、呵护那份美丽的力量。我的单恋注定不可能有结果，但是我仍然愿意为她而死，就像西琪思。

不，或许比西琪思更加绝望但却义无反顾。

涅夫莱特没有杀我们，却带着那个人类女孩一起走了。铃兰和凤仙扶起我，她们不用多说什么，我明白她们对我的支持和关心。

我们爬起来，继续追踪星光的痕迹。这一世，我曾经如此投入地爱过了一个男人，尽管从不曾得到过任何回应，但他曾经对我笑过，曾经那么温柔地对我说过话—尽管那只不过是用他一贯的语调发布命令而已，这些对我格妮布来说，就已经足够了。

只是我真的对不起铃兰和凤仙啊！将她们两也一起卷入了这一场早就能够预见到死亡的任务之中。我歉意地看着她们两，铃兰读懂了我的眼神，友爱地拍了拍我的肩膀："加油吧，格妮布！任务还没结束呢。"我想开口说些表达歉意的话，凤仙伸手捂住我的嘴："我知道你想说什么。别放在心上，朋友是做什么的！"

被朋友们的鼓励所感动，我用力地点点头："刚才我看到涅夫莱特终究还是受了伤，大概一时半会还不会离开太远，我们快去找到他！"

果然如我所料，那女孩将涅夫莱特领进了十番公园里的一片树林。

我们找到他们的时候，他们正坐在树下，毫无防备地大笑。愚蠢的人类女孩啊，难道你不知道，在妖魔和人类的对抗中，这种静谧而无人的树林，对于妖魔来有多大的地利吗？

说实话，这场面真的让我羡慕极了。佐伊赛特sama经常笑，可经常只是习惯性或者礼节性的而已。只有在对着昆茨埃特sama的时候，这朵美丽绝伦的蔷薇花才会绽放出真心的、甜蜜的笑容。

我从不敢奢望有一天可以接近那朵蔷薇，如果可以的话，我愿意双手被蔷薇的尖刺刺得血肉模糊，只为了能够卑微地将那朵蔷薇捧在手里欣赏和膜拜，哪怕只有一秒，我也愿用生命的全部去换取。

在爱情的驱动下，我集中了全部的能量，刺向了完全没有准备的涅夫莱特。他本能地推开了那个人类女孩，但我的藤条，终于穿过了他的胸口。那个女孩的惨叫声是如此刺耳，但是在我听来，却是这世界上最美妙的声音。因为我明白，再不会有谁和佐伊赛特sama抢任务、也再不会有谁让他流泪了。

那个女孩拼尽了全力，竟然将藤条扯出了两根。这并不会有什么影响，其余的藤条还是可以毫不留情地吸光涅夫莱特的能量，送他去死。令我惊讶的是，一个手无缚鸡之力的人类小丫头竟然可以做到。她对涅夫莱特的爱情，或许也和我对佐伊赛特sama的一样刻骨铭心吧！

不得不说，她比我幸福多了。

至少，当我和铃兰、凤仙合力一击的时候，涅夫莱特抱住她，推她闪到了一边。

尽管如此，黑水晶，终于还是出现在了我们面前。于是，佐伊赛特sama也出现了，他如愿以偿地拿到了黑水晶。这个漂亮男子讽刺涅夫莱特的时候，他的声音依旧那么令我沉醉。

"这里就留给你们了。"他说，随即，我看到他露出了一个真正的、发自内心的微笑，对我。

尽管那无关爱情，但我已经满足了。这一个微笑，足以让我在余生的任何时刻，反复地细细品味咀嚼，然后一个人傻傻地开心半天，在优雅骄傲的佐伊赛特sama面前，我的爱情就是如此卑微而怯懦。

如果我还有余生的话。

水手服战士的出现，终结了我们的生命，也彻底了断了我那无果的爱情。

然而被月之冕击中的时候，我却不由自主地笑了。至少，我曾经看到了蔷薇花的绽放。虽然那么远，却是真真切切地，对着我，绽放。


End file.
